Callie's Real Story
by Cassidyxoxo
Summary: In Episode 1, Callie tells Brandon how she got kicked out of he Foster Fathers house... But what really happened?
1. Chapter 1

"Callie! Where the hell are you! " I heard him scream. I crouched down lower. Allow me to introduce my self, I'm Callie, I'm 6 years old, and I live with my dad and my baby brother, Jude. My mother died three months ago, leaving my dad to his stash of drugs and alcohol. For the past month, my dads been really bad. He abandons us daily, making me watch over Jude, cook and clean. He's also been hitting us. One time, I forgot to cook him dinner so when he got home, he found me hiding in my closet, and punched me in my eye. You would think that the neighbors would hear my sobs and cries for help, but they can't. I live in a small house, in literally the middle of nowhere. On both sides of me there are fields. Across the street, nothing but an old oak tree. We're the only house on this dead road. For some reason, my dad never hit Jude, he must favor him, but one day, this stopped. I was putting our clothes in the washing machine in the basement when I found 4 bags of drugs in my dads coat pocket. I eventually confronted him, asking if he was doing drugs, he looked at me, slapped me, and then started calling for Jude. Jude was up stairs at the time, playing with his toys, I made a grab for my dads ankles but ended up getting kicked in the neck. My dad grabbed my hand and pulled me upstairs. He told me I was going to watch him beat up Jude. He reached for Jude's leg and pulled him close. He slapped Jude's face, punched his nose, and twisted his ankle. Then he put Jude in his crib and walked out the door. Jude and I still share a room for safety purposes. I do go to school, it's a small public school 3 miles away. I would tell my teachers what was going on, but I can't. He would kill me.  
You're probably asking what I did now. Well, I tried to run away. "Callie god damn it! Where the hell are you!?" He shouted. I shoved my chin into my knees and curled into a ball. I'm hiding in a small room under the stairs that my dad doesn't know about. In that room I have pictures of me and my mom, a small bowl of candy, and some pillows and blankets. Jude's here too. All of the noise my dad was making started to scare him a little. He started to cry and scream. My dad followed the sound of Jude's cries and found us. He found my pillows. He found my blankets and candy. He even found the pictures of mom. He pulled me out of the hideout, "No daddy please! Please don't hurt me! " I cry. My grabs Jude too. "Dada no! " he screams. He carries us upstairs and ties us to our bedroom door. He goes out into the hall looking for something to hurt us with. He finds an old string and ties it tightly around my calf. My leg was starting to turn white. He looks at Jude and kicks him. He unties us and leads us to our beds. He slammed the door leaving us alone. I examined my leg, which was beginning to tingle with pain. I opened my drawer looking for scissors but all I could find were box cutters. I had to cut my skin in order for the string to be cut. I cried out in pain when I felt the blade pierce my skin. Jude was standing my his bed weeping. I got up and held him. He began to cry harder, leaving snotty tear stains all over my old shirt. "Why did momma have to go?" He asked. I shook my head not knowing what else to do or say. I rocked him back and forth humming into his ear. Years passed, I'm now 14 years old, and Jude's 11.  
I never switched schools, I'm going to the same school with the same jackass kids. One day I came home from school to see my dad choking my brother. His face was turning blue, and his arms and legs were pale and shaking. I punched my dad repeatedly, trying to make him stop but he wouldn't. I ran outside, found a baseball bat and swung it at him. He called the cops, they sent me to juvy, and it's all because my dad lied and said I went crazy and tried to kill him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the support! Sorry it took so long! I've been training for surf competitions, and soccer and everything else!**

I walked down the halls of Juvy one last time, I gave one if the girls that beat the shit out of me a dirty looking smiled. She lunged at me, trying to scare me, but was caught by another security guard who whispered,  
"If you ever wanna get out of here. Then y'all gotta be on best behavior, like Callie."  
She growled at me, and then lurked back into her cell room. As much as I was amused, I didn't let my lips curl up at all to form a smile. As soon as I was close enough to the gate, the security guard whispered,  
"I know that this was hard for you, but you've done good. I hope everything goes well." I nodded, a silent thank you, and walked outside to find an anxious man and a tired looking, but happy woman waiting for me. The man introduced himself as bill from child protective services and told me that i would be staying with Lena for a while. The woman flashed me a grin and walked me to the car. I met Brandon, Jesus, and Mariana, my foster siblings, and Stef, my other foster mother. After a while, I cracked to Brandon about Jude and he helped me save him. Life has been good so far, but not for long. I was walking from school one day by myself, Mariana and Jesus were visiting their birth mother, and Brandon was with Talia. I was walking past an alley way when I heard someone my call my name. I stopped dead in my tracks. I squeezed my eyes shut, and shook my head. I could easily recognize that voice. Liam. I tried to act fearless.  
"Back off Liam." I growled threateningly.  
"Callie, Callie, Callie. What am I going to do with you."  
"Go away Liam!"  
"Aw! Is the little Callie scared?" He laughed menacingly.  
"Just leave me alone."  
He took a step towards me. And then started sprinting towards me. I spun around and ran as fast as could. I was so close to finding witness, but not close enough. He grabbed me, and pulled me away from civilizations and started beating me.  
I screamed and thrashed violently. He sighed. "I was hoping you'd be good. But i guess i asked for to much."  
he stuffed a cloth in my face. I held my breath realizing that he was going to try to knock me out with chemicals, and pretended to faint. He beat me, and tried to kill me, and somehow through all of that, i was still able to stay conscious. As soon as he dropped my body to the floor, i slowly reached for a rock, and smacked it against his skull. He let out a cry, and dropped to the ground. I called Stef and Lena, who quickly got here, with an ambulance on their tails. That was the last thing i remembered before it went dark.


End file.
